Lost Highway
by k-leah
Summary: Bella and Alice used to be best friends, but a whole lot has changed. Two weeks from graduating high school and both need to get to LA. Can they be friends again? What about Alice's brother? Drunkness, lemons and humour. All human .


_AN: Hello everyone. First Fanfic so EXCITED. Hopes this goes well. *crosses fingers*_

_Love to you all _

_k_

_Here we go. _

**Lost Highway**

**Chapter 1_ Here it goes -Jimmy eat world_**

_The icy blue blanket surrounds me, swallowing me whole. Fighting against it I break the surface and pull my right arm above my head plunging it into the water, keeping my fingers slightly spread._

_Trying to focus on keeping my breathing even and my strokes in time._

The pool at Forks High School is the one and only place where I feel at ease. As cliché as it sounds, it is something about the fresh crisp water and the pounding of the water as I dig my strokes through it, that keeps my mind at bay. From all the troubles. From all my troubles.

_As i approach the upcoming turn, still trying to keep my breathing even, I turn my head and take one last breath and one last stroke before the plunging into my turn head first. Perfection. Now for the hard part. The last 50m of the pool, my legs begin to weighed down and my arms feel like lead as I push my body to its absolute limits. **Push. Come on.** The water, the one place I am not clumsy and my true friend. The water and I are one no one can separate us. The one place I am not me. The one place I am not Bella Swan. I am just a lone person, swimming._

"Gee Champ, I thought you were going to keep ploughing through the end of the pool", Charlie laughs.

Meet Charlie. Forks chief of Police/ swimming legend/ swim coach/ single parent and last but not least my Dad. He likes longs walks on the beach and star sign is Sagittari ...

Hold up, What? That is a HUGE compliment from my dad.

I beam back hoping he noticed I like his praise. "Really?"

"Yes Bells, but"- always a but -"I wish you would put the same drive into working on your turns. You are going to need it when you go to Dartmouth in the fall."

Too good to be true.

"But I thought I nailed it Ch-Dad" I sigh.

"Warm down. I have to get back to work. We will talk about the turns tonight, I got them on video." He said as he walked out the door.

Charlie is a loving father, but when it comes to swimming and him being my coach there is ZERO love at all.

After finishing my warm down I grab my sports bag and begin heading to the changing room. Eric Yorkie begins to walk over. Shit, he is going to intercept me before the changing rooms. I internally groan and begin to prepare myself for "lets ask Bella out for the 100th time" game. This boy never gives up. Nice boy , great looks Tall, dark, handsome and the body of a swimmer. But lacks a brain and personality. I am so lucky he didn't get a scholarship to Dartmouth or I would have changed colleges.

"So Bella nice swim there, I was wondering um since you have finished training, you might want to grab a bite to eat?", Eric asked running his hand through his black hair. That boy was in desperate need of a haircut.

"Eric, you know I don't date. With swimming and all, swimming is my boyfriend."

I don't know why he would even be interested in me anyway. Me, Bella Swan is the total opposite of the meaning of my name. Boring Brown eyes. Boring Brown hair. That sums me up boring.

Only two more weeks until I have graduated from this hell hole. I will be in my car, alone out on the road making my way to LA to find my mom. Spend time with my mom, she will realize it was a big mistake to leave me. I will start college, a fresh start and I will alternate holidays between Charlie and my Mom . Two weeks.

"What about Jasper Whitlock?", Eric asks. Totally just broke my bubble.

"Eric, Jasper is my best friend ", I sigh pulling my sports bag over my shoulder and continuing toward the changing room leaving Eric standing there by himself.

Jasper, Jazz, my best friend. If only we could be more. He is perfect, funny, nice and I just want to run my hands through his honey blond hair. He would never see me that way especially after the party where we both got really drunk and I stayed at his place as per normal. We where in his bed just about to fall asleep then he kissed me. I never thought he would, all my dreams had come true. Except after it he said it was like kissing his sister. How could I tell him after that , that I wanted him more? It would ruin our friendship. I can get any boy I want, which I still don't understand because all I am is boring but then again none of them stick round for long. I lose interest and all those guys are all the same, they just want a good lay. Always the same shit. Except for Jasper Whitlock. I need to get laid, it has been too long. Preferably by Jasper, but I know that went out the window when he told me making out with me is like making out with his sister. I guess he wants someone more exotic, someone like Alice Cullen. She is totally girlfriend material.

I snapped out of my day dream as soon as I hear Lauren Mallory's annoying nasally voice.

"Yea Jess, they are brothers and they have just transferred from Seattle. Gorgeous too. One for me and one for you".

Laurens excited nasally voice has to be the worst sound in the history of time. Shes the school slut but I wonder how the hell she gets laid. Then an image of her with duct tape across her mouth sends me into giggles.

She turns straight towards me sending me daggers. "what are you laughing at Isabella?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Sluttory". I was sitting on the bench, still damp from the pool.

"Well Shut it", Old Sluttory rolls her eyes.

"Shove it, anyway i doubt either one of those new boys will jump you. They would have undoubtedly heard you are bad in the sack. Don't forget those STD s."

Giggles rose from the rest of the locker room. I turn arround to rummege through my sports bag for a clean bra.

Luckily Mallory decided to drop it and ignore me. Continuing her discussion with her evil twin about the new boys in town. Hmm new meat, one of those boys might just be my graduation present to myself.

Suddenly my former friend Alice Cullen was standing in front of me , fidgeting like she always does.

"Hey Swan"

All of my friends called me Swan instead of Bella. _My friends._

"Um Hey", I didn't even look up. Though I was surprised and wanted to.

"Can you believe we are graduating?, she said brightly. Alice was always so bright towards everyone. Well that's what i remember, we haven't talked directly to each other in a year.

Alice is the definition of cute. Short spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. School committee, Head Cheer Leader, Social organizer. Shes a Virgo and loves ice cream...

"I still remember when we started this place, feels like yesterday. Me and my boyfriend Ben are moving to Seattle for college. You remember him?" All i could do was nod my head as she continued rambling. "Yea you remember my brother, Edward? He is over at a family holiday home in San Diego."

"Ah yea". I paused, looking at her confused. I mean we have not talked to each other in over a year.

"So you coming to the graduation party at my house?"

"Um yea. I guess me and Jasper will be there." I replied hesitantly. Everyone knows Alice throws the biggest parties and her mom Esme and dad Dr Carlisle are super cool. I miss her family they were always so nice to me. I wonder what she told them the reason was for us not hanging out anymore?

There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

Alice caved first.

"I watched you out there today, that was amazing. Your swimming sure has come along"

That made me look up, "You watched me? Why?"

"Your amazing that's why, one day you are going to win gold at the Olympics ha ha"

ha ha? This small bundle of energy, wearing flash clothes and clicks her tongue when she is nervous. She used to be my best friend.

But that was a while ago.

"I don't want to keep you", she said. "but while your getting dressed can I talk to you?"

I nodded pulling my Fork Leavers sweatshirt over my head.

"I hear you were going to LA after Graduation?"

"You did who from?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Jasper" dammit that traitor would tell her anything.

"Swan?"

"Well if you are, I was wondering if you liked some company?"

"Whhat?" I manage to stutter out

"Well since you are going to LA and I need to go to San Diego we could go together."

"Why do you need to go to San Diego?"

"Edward my brother-our holiday home", Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why can't you fly or bus?"

"Well your going that way and I am going that way. It will be just like old times besides I'm scared of the bus and mumwon'tletmeunlessitwaswithyou"

"Huh?"

she sighed "Mum won't let me go unless it was with you".

"Oh, I will think about it"

"I will pay for everything. I'm guessing Charlie doesn't know yet but if he is like my mom he will support it , if I am with you" Alice pleaded, pulling out the wild card-Charlie.

Shit, Charlie doesn't know my plans of going to find my mom. He would totally kill me if he found out. He wants me to have nothing to do with my mom, saying she ran out on us when I was 4years old, bored of Forks life. I only know her name is Renee Bailey and she is living in LA. However if I told Charlie, I was taking a road trip with Alice Cullen he would support it. Plus the money thing I had a couple grand from working at the sports store. But will it be enough? Splitting with Alice would make things a whole lot easier.

I may regret this.

"Fine, but we split the costs and I drop you in LA and you can find your way to San Diego."

I say sternly. Knowing Alice is very generous with money and her family is loaded but I definitely don't want to live of my former best friend. I am miss independent after all.

"Deal", She replied, then she turned and walked out.

*********************************************************

**What did you think? The Chapters will be longer I promise.**


End file.
